


sleepless nights with the one you love

by writingthings (writinghost)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i just cant get violentine out of my head nd i felt like writing so..., smth super small that i might delete later...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinghost/pseuds/writingthings
Summary: clem has the habit of looking at violet when she's asleep.





	sleepless nights with the one you love

their hands were touching, sweaty from how hot it was.

 

clem was laying on her side, admiring how violet's breaths came out in little, quiet _huff_ sounds, like the background beat to a relaxing, beautiful song that you could never stop listening to, and that made you smile from beggining to end whenever you pressed play. her lips were slightly parted, the corners pulled up in a small smile - (the violet smile that clem loved so much). her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful that it was very easy for clementine to forget the horrific world that surrounded them. 

 

times like these, when they both slept together, clem would think of scenarios where they'd meet in other circumstances. she'd imagine violet still being shy, but opening up quite easily to her like she had never done before with anyone else. they'd befriend each other in a normal world where clem could buy her nuggets whenever violet felt sad, a world where violet could repay her with cute ice cream dates. sadly, that world didn't exist anymore, and if it ever were to come back again, they wouldn't get to experience it anyway. so clementine always reminded herself that no matter how shitty the world actually was, she was blessed to have aj and all her friends and to also have met violet nonetheless. thinking like that helped.

 

clem felt a strong urge to hug violet so, carefully not to wake her up, she held her girlfriend's hand stronger, getting closer to violet so she could place her hand near her shoulder. at this, the older of the duo stirred for a bit, before humming. clementine could feel her body moving, as well as her head turning to face her. she looked up.

 

"bad dream again?" clem swore her voice was like that of an angel's.

 

"yeah.... but looking at you calmed me down." they both giggled at that, trying not to be too loud since aj was sleeping in the bunker bed next to theirs.

 

"c'mere," violet pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "you know i've told you to wake me up whenever you have a nightmare. why don't you?"

 

clem sighed, resting her face on her girlfriend's chest. "i just don't wanna wake you up. i'd rather just look at you while u sleep peacefully and then join you in your sleep."

 

vi huffed. "well, ok then... but you know," clem could hear a smile in her voice, "the fact you're always looking at me while i'm asleep makes you sound like a stalker... should i be worried?"

 

clem slapped her shoulder, biting her neck playfully while violet let out a quiet "ow!". both of them smiled in synch. "let's just sleep, yeah? tomorrow will be a long day."

 

clementine nodded, "yeah. let's." 

 

at that, they held each other closer, not minding how both of their bodies had become sweatier from how hot it was. they deserved to rest, and cuddling would lullaby them into a, hopefully, peaceful sleep. with small smiles on their faces, they closed their eyes, thinking of each other and how grateful and in love they were. tomorrow and the days after wouldn't be easy, they never were, but as long as they had each other, they'd be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short nd cheesy... but violentine own my heart so i cldnt not write smth.... anyway i hope u still enjoy this no matter how bad it is!!! nd i hope we get the last 2 eps of the final season so we can all die over more violentine nd get them the cute happy ending they deserve <3
> 
> follow me @ vioIentines on twt (the l is actually an i btw) if u wnna be friends hehe


End file.
